Chilled Schemes and Cloaked Academics
by hitagashi
Summary: Zexion wants to have sex with Vexen. Vexen really wants Zexion in any way possible. PWP for VexZex day 4/6 but it's late because I was lazy...


**Chilled Schemes and Cloaked Academics**

**A VexZex fic**

_By Jai_

INSERTBORDERHEREANDLOOKATWHERETHEYAOIISGONNAHAPPENCUZIA

Jai: Mmmm… sex!

Vexen: Again?!

Zexion: Am I the stereotyped uke once more?

Jai: You'll see!

Vexen and Zexion: O||||||O

INTTELLINYOUFORANYREASONWHATSOEVERANDYESTHISISJUSTCONTIN

Vexen sat at his desk in his room and sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately for some unknown reason. He sighed yet again and put his head on his desk. His head ran over the equations but derailed and soon he found himself on a familiar train of thought. He closed his eyes and let his imagination wander. Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, with his lustrous blue hair and porcelain skin and nose constantly stuck in a book. He enchanted Vexen's mind fully and seemed to plague him waking or sleeping. He had always done it though so Vexen was used to it but not for that day. For some reason he hadn't seen the Schemer all day nor the night before in the common room or elsewhere. It bothered him.

He sighed again heavily and jumped up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw none other than his beloved VI. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Zexion.

"Hello Zexion. Is there something I can help you with?" Zexion leaned orward and pressed his nose to Vexen's cheeks which sent the Academic's cheeks aflame. Zexion inhaled deeply before pressing his lips against the cold cheek. He darted out his tongue and licked along the cheek bone. Vexen shuddered but kept as still as he possibly could. Zexion smirked and tipped Vexen's chin up with two fingers before kissing him. He leaned forward and Vexen was soon pressed completely against his chair. Zexion ran his tongue slowly along Vexen's lips which caused Vexen to part his lips but Zexion trailed his tongue to Vexen's left ear. Vexen let out a pleasured moan and turned his head so Zexion could reach better.

The Schemer took the movement to wrap his lips around the lobe. Vexen's hands flew up to grasp the sleeves of Zexion's cloak and arched when Zexion began to nibble. He let out a whimper of loss when Zexion moved his mouth away. He was soon occupied as Zexion kissed him harshly and licked at his lips again. Vexen parted his lips readily and Zexion dipped his tongue in. Vexen let out a little sigh of content and ran his tongue over Zexion's. Zexion pressed his tongue in further and ran it over everything before playing with Vexen's tongue as well.

The Academic moaned and put his arms around Zexion's neck and arched against him to get closer. Zexion quickly unzipped Vexen's cloak and was pleased that the Chilly Academic had worn no shirt. His fingers found a nipple and tugged gently. Vexen moaned loudly. Zexion pulled his mouth away and kissed along the proud jaw and long and pale neck to the collar bone where he nipped enough to bruise but in a way it was pleasurable. His tongue reached out at the other nipple and he licked the pert bud. With his free hand he unzipped the boots on the Academic's feet and then slid them off. His hand trailed up again and he removed the pants and boxers slowly before dropping them to the floor.

Zexion put himself between Vexen's legs while drawing open his own cloak. He pressed his naked form against Vexen. Vexen moaned loudly and rubbed back against him. Then Zexion brought his fingers up to Vexen's mouth but the Academic just shook his head and spread his legs more.

"Are you sure? It will hurt." Vexen nodded and Zexion positioned himself beore thrusting inside of the scientist. Vexen cried out and dragged his nails against Zexion's skin. Zexion stalled what he was doing until Vexen was ready and began thrusting again. Soon Vexen was moaning in pleasure and then crying out as he occasionally hit the Academic in his prostate. With one last thrust, Zexion felt Vexen's walls clench around him as the blonde came which caused the blunette to release inside Vexen. Zexion collapsed onto him as he pulled out and licked off the blonde's chest. Vexen was breathing heavily but Zexion was as energized as usual. There was a twinkle in his eyes that Vexen knew meant a long night if what they had just done meant anything.

UINGOVERANDOVERANDOVERINSERTIVVI46VIIV64VEXZEXZEXVEXHERE

Jai: Yay for staying up and writing things I really don't need to write. Yes, it will be late but I finished it later than I thought I would….

Vexen: Did you just… uke me again?

Jai: Yes.

Zexion: Well this was interesting. I am scheming at the end. And I was… commando?

Jai: Uhhh…. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
